Girls
by MrsEleanorNg
Summary: Second story!This one is more long than my first one,this story is a one-shot story and it is about girls in Rune Factory Tides Of Destiny. Oh man...I'm so bad at summaries...


Girls

**Eleanor:First,I would like to say a thank you to Mockingjay bird for the review on the my first story called "Proposal". I think that I have improved a little on this, just a little. And before I forget, this is a one-shot story. So enjoy it and please review!**

**Sonja:Aww…Eleanor please, I want to be call Sonia…**

**Eleanor:No,I already said that Sonja's your name in my first story.**

**Aden:Come on Sonja face it, you're wasting your time!**

**Sonja:Oh god…**

**Eleanor:Sigh…You never give up do you?**

**Sonja:Of course! I will not give up or my name isn't Sonia! *Flames in her eyes and laughs***

**Eleanor:For goodness's shake, you're Sonja!**

**Aden:Just let her at like that, start the story.**

* * *

><p>Aden sighed as he put his spirit wand back into his pocket; he sat on the hard ground, seeing his monsters work to help the plants grow. Aden sighed again, even louder than last time; he had been here for two years now, and still no trace of him how to get back to his hometown.<p>

What makes him think that way? Well, nothing big. His life was good here, he had a lot of money in his pocket, his house was fully upgraded and he was great friends with everyone, even Kelsey, whom is a boy with a shy personality. But there was one problem, a girlfriend. That's right, a girlfriend, he was ready to settle down but he still haven't found a suitable girl for him. There were a lot of girls in the village, and he was very popular among them too.

Odette is a girl who was very careful and serious all the time, but lately Aden always caught her daydreaming at the counter when he went into the inn, Aden liked her but only as a friend.

Violet, the shy girl who always blushes when Aden talks to her. She was nice and caring, she also runs a clinic at the church and has a thing for Aden, but Aden only liked her as a little sister.

Lily, a clumsy and forgetful girl wasn't much of his type. One time, he ate a dish made by Lily, and he ended up staying in the church for days, ever since then he swears that he did not want to taste any dishes that were made by her.

Of course, we have Sierra…The tom-boyish girl. Aden always find himself talking to her and running away with her when Bismark, her twin brother came looking for her because she ditched her work, Aden also liked her, but as a playmate only.

Aden then remembered Elena, she's a girl who loves golems, and she works as a blacksmith on the island. Elena is not a morning person and has a bad temper but she doesn't use it on Aden lately, Aden liked her too, but once again as a friend.

There was the De Sainte Coquille girl, her name was Electra. She's a classy, caring, intelligent and a pretty cute girl. She also likes to work, which is not usual for a noble lady to. But Aden had no other feelings for her, really.

Oh why yes…There's Maerwen too, she is a dark-elf. Maerwen works as a maid in Electra's house, which is a mansion. She told Aden than she didn't know what to do with Electra, because she always sweeps the floor or clean the windows of the mansion when she's not around, since those chores were her job. She was rude to Aden at first but slowly she warmed up to him, Aden was still scared of her sometimes thought.

Mikoto, she says that she's a boy on the island, but she is actually hiding her gender, she's really a girl. Aden was shock when he first discovered it, since Mikoto acted so well as a boy when Aden came to town with Sonja. She is the protector of the island and went on patrols on every day.

Last but not least, Pandora. An evil little witch who was turned into stone 400 years ago, thanks to Aden and Sonja, she managed to turn back into flesh and blood, she calls Aden as her 'Top underling' even thought Aden never agree to. Pandora is cute but her age… Oh god, it could scare him sometimes, oh and her evil laugh! Aden thought that it'd the best to stay away from her.

"…If I keep it up like this, I'm going to stay single forever!" Aden replied, rubbing his neck. With a sigh, he stood up and teleported back town. He decided to visit Sonja, his best friend, he could talk to her about his problems ever since they were small, but he only thinks of her as a sister too…Or maybe?

As he was walking to the inn, he saw Odette and she blushed."H-hi, Aden…" Odette greeted him nervously."Oh yes…Hi." Aden said, smiling at her."Anyway…Have you decided to settle in?" Odette asked, looking down at her feet. Aden gulped, not again. Odette had asked this question for a millionth time! Luckily for him this time, he saw smoke coming from the inn and shouted "Odette! Stop your daydreaming, because the kitchen is on fire!"

Odette gasped, she waved good bye to him and rushed to the kitchen. Aden let out a breath of relief and walked into the inn. As he stepped in, he was greeted by Lily, holding a plate in her hands."Hello, Aden! I have made this new dish and I thought that I would like you to taste it! "Lily said while humming happily. Aden looked at the plate on her hands and thought of "…Is this really food? It looks like a lump of burned coral to me…" Lily then walked closer to him and said "Don't be shy, take a bite!" Aden shook his head and rushed to the stairs, ignoring Lily

Aden then walked to Sonja's inn room."Sonja, are you there?" Aden said, knocking on the door."Oh, Aden! Come in, it's open." Sonja replied behind the door. Aden opened the door and saw Sonja sitting on her bed."What brings you here?" Sonja asked."Well, I wanted to ask you if you want to go back to our hometown…" Aden replied. Sonja's eyes widened in shock. "Um…I don't know." Sonja replied, smiling at him. "I see." replied Aden. Sonja then patted her bed and said "Don't stand there, take a sit." Aden smiled slightly and sat down.

"So…Got anymore problems?" Sonja asked, looking at her best friend."Huh…No…" Aden attempted to lie. Sonja sighed and said "Come on, Aden. I have known you for years now." "Okay okay…Since you're my best friend." Aden said as he closed his eyes.

Then, Aden told her everything."Settling down?" Sonja asked."Yes, but I can't really find a girl suitable for me." Aden muttered."I see…" Sonja replied, sounding sad. Aden looked at her and said "What's wrong with you? You look down so sudden.''

"Nothing, you know." Sonja said, trying to act cheerful again."Um…How about you? Have you been deciding to settle down?" Aden asked, staring at the ceiling."I haven't thought about it, you see. Like you, I can't find a boy suitable for me too." Sonja replied."I see…But you at least got someone in mind, huh?" Aden said, turning to her."Hmm…Joe is too prevented, James is kind but he looks girlish, and Bismarck is too shy and short!" Sonja replied, scratching her head."See? You're the same as me!" Aden said as he laughed."But…There's someone though…" Sonja replied, blushing." Huh?" Aden replied."N-nothing, well…" Sonja said in a panic.

Aden nodded and looked at his watch."Oh…It's already that late, well I better be going now. Bye Sonja." Aden said as he stood up. When Aden left, Sonia thought to herself "Aden, why are you so clueless? Sigh…"

As he got out, he started to panic."Oh god! Sonja likes someone?" He said, panicking. Then, someone tapped him on the shoulder."Hey." The person said to him. He turned around to see Joe."Hey Joe." Aden said to his friend."Sonja likes someone, huh?" He and Aden looked sad."Yeah…" He answered."Aden, be a man! Just go confess to her already, we all knew that you liked Sonja!" Joe said, giving him a thumb up.

"I don't know…" Aden said."Aden, I'm going to tell you one thing. If you don't confess early, Sonja will be taken away from someone else!" Joe said and Aden grabbed the collar of his shirt, growling "Who is that person, then? Tell me, Joe I have to know!" Joe gulped and said "I…I just used an example!"

Aden left go of him and said "What am I gonna do now…?" Joe gave me a slap on his back and smiled. After saying good bye at him, Aden thought that he would go to his home."Confess...Huh?" Aden replied. A smile climbed onto his face, he knew what to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Another story done… I know that the explanations of Aden not liking some girls are short, but I can't think of anything, so I hope you can understand it. Well, I hope you to enjoyed reading it.<strong>


End file.
